1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an iron and, more particularly, to a steam iron with multiple fluid reservoirs.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,197 discloses an electric iron with a main reservoir for water and an exchangeable reservoir. Fluid from the exchangeable reservoir can be mixed with water from the main reservoir and pumped by a pump out a spray nozzle. Water from the main reservoir can also be delivered to a steam chamber in the soleplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,910 discloses an electric iron with an exchangeable reservoir. The iron has an electric pump for pumping fluid from the exchangeable reservoir out of a nozzle. A second embodiment has a water reservoir for delivering water to a steam chamber of the soleplate, and for mixing the water with the fluid from the exchangeable reservoir to be pumped out of the nozzle.
There is a desire to provide an electric iron which has two reservoirs wherein liquids in the two reservoirs are kept separate from each other in the iron. There is a desire to provide a steam iron which has the capability of dispensing a fluid having a precise concentration and without being diluted with water from a second main water reservoir of the iron.